1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to clothesline support structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved clothesline prop apparatus arranged to provide for adjustment to a clothesline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clothesline support structure is available in the prior art, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,107 sets forth a locking pole arranged to secure a clothesline within spaced cooperative clamping jaws. U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,421 to Nogler sets forth a support pole for mounting scaffolds and the like, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,898 to McCarthy sets forth a clothesline mast structure for supporting clothesline members.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a clothesline prop structure arranged to support a clothesline during use thereof and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.